Goodbye
by BlackNecko
Summary: Eren and Levi are one. Mind, body, and soul and everyone could tell. One day the worst happens. Eren and Levi are forced to split during a mission. When Levi doesn't come back Eren goes after him. Sad last words were said. Eren is devastated, he hasn't eaten or drunken in 2 weeks and is overjoyed when its said he could die. What will he do when Levi pays him a visit? (LevixEren)


_**Okay so get ready to hate me. I'm making another sad one shot. But it won't end 'happy' as you'd think. I got this idea when listening to 'Young and Beautiful' it was a Riren YouTube video. And trust me... I fucking cried! Several times. I tear up every time I watch it. You're probably wondering 'why do you keep watching it then?' Cause its fucking beautiful. And I'll use it in the last chapter of 'Heartbeats like drums' (I recommend listening to Young and Beautiful while reading this so you can get an idea of the saddness i was trying to create) well get your tissues and say goodbye to your happy feels. Without further ado I give you my sad one shot 'Goodbye...' ~Neko T~T~**_

"Eren. Eren c'mon get up." Levi said while lightly shaking the brunette that lay in his bed.

"But I'm sleepy Levi~" Eren whined while turn in over to face Levi.

"That's your fault for wanting to have sex at such a late hour. Now get up! We have a mission today." Levi said while getting up and stretching.

Eren sat up and stretched. He then looked out the window at the sun lifting up and smiled. It was so warm, so sunny, so beautiful, just breath taking. Eren looked over to see Levi offering his hand out to Eren. Eren took it and smiled, he looked down at the wedding ring Levi had. It had Levi's name engraved in it. As soon as they got the chance they'd make it official and be married together.

Levi pulled Eren out of bed before spinning him and kissing him on the lips. Nothing out of lust, but out of love. Eren was his world, his happiness, his everything. He didn't know what to do without him. Eren was his other half.

Levi pulled Eren to the shower where they stood and enjoyed the other's company and warmth. Once they got out and got dressed Levi carried Eren to the dinning hall in a bridal style. This just made everyone smile. They all knew how much the two loved each other. Before they knew it, it was time to suit up, gear up and go.

Eren and Levi shared one last loving and sensual kiss on the lips before getting on their horses and heading outside the wall.

They had been out for at least 3 hours before the titans came into their sights. Black smoke was shot and they split into two groups. Levi in one and Eren in the other. Eren and Levi smiled at each other before disappearing behind the trees.

Eren and his group went after three 15 meter class titans. After a bloody battle and a lost of most of his team Eren and the remains of his team had to retreat back to the wall.

"What about team one?" Eren said on his horse while looking back.

"No one responded. All are assumed dead. It'll be suicide to go back" one of the other members said while shaking his head.

Eren stopped. Taken aback by the words. No one responded? All are assumed dead? Not Levi.. Right? Levi is humanity's strongest, surely he made it... _right?..._

Eren quickly turned his horse around and sped off in the direction that Levi's group went. It started to rain and hard. Eren put his hood up and kept going. Levi had to be alive he just had to be.

Levi sat against a tree. He was able to drag himself to it. It was impossible, the titan, it moved too fast. Even for Levi. He got hit and thrown to the ground and was bleeding profusely. He looked at his hand. The one with the ring Eren gve him. He held his hand to his heart. He was going to lose him. His precious Eren was going to leave him. Levi began to cry.

He cried for all the hugs he'll miss. All the kisses. All the cuddles. All the moans. All the laughs. All the smiles. All the memories. They were slowly fading away from him. He was glad Eren didn't get put into his group. That Eren wouldn't being lying here dying with him. Eren got away safely and didn't have to see Levi slowly die. Even as the tears poured he smiled. Eren was safe.

Before he knew it he heard the whine of a horse. Someone must be coming. That'd be suicide! No one would think about coming back... Unless it was the suicidal bastard himself. Eren. No. No he didn't want Eren to see him like this. He didn't want Eren to hurt or cry. It would break Levi's heart. It was too late, Eren had jumped down from his horse and ran by Levi.

"Levi! Levi are you okay?!" He cried while hugging Levi. His heart was breaking, Eren was there. Eren, his everything, his whole world was watching him fade from it.

"Eren...you c-came back...why?..." Levi was trying to speak but he was losing energy, too much blood was leaving him too fast.

"I couldn't leave you Levi! C'mon! Can you stand!" Eren was looking around at Levi, studying his wounds. Both of their head shot up when they saw more titans coming.

"Shit, Levi can you stand?!" Eren was starting to cry. _'No, no, no. Don't cry'_ Levi thought. He had to get Eren away. He knew he was going to die, but that didn't mean Eren had to as well.

"Eren-"

"Fuck it! I'll carry you! My horse is just over there"

"Even with it being able to hold our weight it'll slow us down."

"Damnit Levi! I know what your trying to say! I'm not leaving you!"

"Eren..."

"No!"

"Eren."

"No..."

"Eren. I'm dying. There is no other way to it."

"No! You can't!"

"My death was not in vain. I was able to help be one step to humanity's future. I knew this would happen eventually. It comes with the job."

"Levi! No! Please! Please don't go!"

"Eren get out of here! The titans are getting closer!"

"Not unless your coming with me! I rather fucking die then to leave you here alone!

"Eren. Please. Go. Get away from here."

"Levi... I... I love you..."

"I...love...you...too...Eren. Goodbye..."

"Levi?..."

"Levi..."

"LEVI!..."

"Levi."

Eren sat there hugging Levi. His lover, his other half, his husband was gone. He cried he didn't care about anything else. All he wanted was Levi. He didn't know what to do without him. He put his hood over Levi and carried him to his horse before riding off back to the wall.

~The Next Day~

Eren woke up alone in Levi's bed. It smelt like Levi. That's the only way Eren was able to sleep the night before. Levi had been buried late the night before. Eren had left Levi flowers. (In which Levi was sitting there when Eren brought them. That made him smile and fade away).

~3 days after Levi's death~

Armin came into the room that Eren hasn't left since Levi...passed.

"Eren? I brought you some breakfast" Armin began when he walked into the dark room.

"I don't want it." Eren said weakly from the bed.

"Eren you haven't eaten or drunken anything in 3 days." Armin said while slowly walking to the curtain to open it. When the light came into the room Eren quickly got out the bed.

"I said I don't fucking want it!" He hissed while yanking the curtains closed and climbing back under the covers. Armin just sighed and left the room.

"Levi. I need you." Eren cried quietly under the covers.

~6 days after Levi's death~

Eren had gotten up and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped and sat in the tub. He let the water run down his body as he thought of when he and Levi last took a shower together. Eren cried and wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled them close to his body.

"Levi. I miss you so much." Eren cried, letting the tears run down his face and body.

~11 days after Levi's death~

Mikasa came into the dark room and walked to the curtain to open it. When she did her wrist was grabbed by Eren.

"Eren?.."

"Close it."

"Eren your body needs sunli-"

He looked up at her and she gasped. His bright eyes looked dull and dead and sunken in. His tan skin was an unnatural pale color. He was so skinny and his face was stained with tears.

"Please. Close it." Eren said weakly. He then climbed back under the covers. Mikasa closed the curtains and walked out the room.

"I'm losing it without you Levi" Eren cried while curling up into a fetal position.

~14 days after Levi's death~

Armin and Mikasa both walked in the room where Eren has been and never left for the past 2 weeks. They've been talking with Hanji and she said that if Eren didn't eat or drink soon. He'd die.

"Eren" Armin began

"I'm not hungry. Please go away."

"Eren please" Mikasa then walked to the window and opened the curtain and opened the widow to let air in.

"Close it!" Eren hissed from under the covers.

"Eren come out" Mikasa began while tugging on the covers.

"No! Go away!" He yelled while holding on to the covers.

"But Eren, you'll die!" Armin yelled from the door.

"Fine! I don't care! If I can be with Levi then I rather fucking die! I wanted to die two weeks ago and if by tomorrow I'll die and be with Levi... I don't care" Eren said while sitting up.

Mikasa let go of the blanket as her and Armin starred at Eren. He looked so broken, so lost, so dead. They both just walked out the room, leaving the window open. Eren sat there, starring at the sheets. So many memories were in them. He pulled them up and over his head. He began to cry until he heard a voice.

"Eren. Please don't cry. It hurts me when you do."

Eren looked up to see Levi sitting in the window seal.

"Levi?!" Eren said and he began to cry harder. Levi got up and walked to the bed before sitting on it and hugging Eren.

"Levi! Levi! I've missed you so much! I can't go on without you!"

"Eren. You have to stop this."

"What.."

"You need to eat and drink. You can't die yet"

"But I wanna be with you! I wanna die and be with you!"

Levi grabbed Eren's hand before kissing the ring Eren had that ad his name engraved in to. He then held Eren's hand and stared at him.

"I've missed you too. So much. But you can't go yet. You have to live. For both of us. I was so heartbroken when you cried and when I left you. These past 14 days I've watched you in pain." Levi began to cry.

"Please Eren. Don't be sad, don't cry over me. You have to fight. You can't win unless you fight. I can't always be there. With you."

"Levi I love you. So much. And one day, one day we'll get married and live together happily"

Levi smiled. "Until then you have to fight. To your very last breath my brat."

Levi then stood and walked to the window seal, bringing Eren with him. Levi planted a kiss on Eren's forehead and Eren glowed before dimming and going back to full health.

"Eren. Promise me, promise me you'll never forget me. You'll never forget what your fighting for. You won't cry over me. They only cry I want from you is a battle cry when you kill the titans." Levi said, his lips against Eren's head.

"I promise. I promise you. And Levi... Promise you won't forget me. You'll wait for me. That you'll be there at the gates when I do pass"

"You have my word."

Eren and Levi kissed on the lips. Their last kiss together. It was slow and sweet but Eren knew Levi had to go. They broke the kiss and hugged, letting single tears slip down.

"I love you Eren Jaeger."

"I love you Levi Ackerman"

"Goodbye.."

"...Goodbye..."

Levi let go of Eren before sitting back on the window seal. He took one last look at Eren then looked up at the sky and slowly disappeared.

 _Goodbye..._

 _~Fin~_

 ** _My goodness guys. I'm crying. But this has been all I thought of every time I heard 'Young and Beautiful'. Seriously after reading this go on YouTube and search up 'Riren- Young and Beautiful' its amazing but sad. Or the song 'When I see you again' but with the Choice With No Regrets OVA. The feels are strong. Now your probably like 'you have 2 one shots and Levi is always dying.' Well I have one planned for Eren too. And he actually sings the 'Young and Beautiful' song too. Now, if you will excuse me. I need to go cry and thank God that for now Eren and Levi are still alive. Thank you for reading. ~Neko ^.^~_**

 ** _P.S. to make the chapter I had to put 'Young and Beautiful' on repeat. To keep the feels going. I been listening to it for over 2 hours. I know all the words now. But all for y'all._**


End file.
